


A Shot in The Dark

by StrawRopeGhost



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Afterlife, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kokichi is a Prostitute, M/M, Making Love, Mpreg, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, On Hiatus, Sad Ending, Sex, Tags May Change, this was a request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawRopeGhost/pseuds/StrawRopeGhost
Summary: Kokichi is a slut. He's an omega who sleeps with people for money, most of which he doesn't get to keep. In return, he has a roof over his head and food in his belly. It's the same thing every day until a detective drops by. His name is Shuichi Saihara.Nagito is a pimp as was requested by the person who requested the fic.
Relationships: Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

Kokichi couldn't tell if this was pleasure or pain anymore. Sitting here in a dark room, riding on a stranger's dick. At first, he was on board with the whole "fuck for money" thing. Now he wanted to get out of it. He didn't get to keep the money. It felt amazing at first, the pleasure and lust getting him so high he couldn't think straight. Now it hurt. He hated it, he felt disgusting. Kokichi felt _used_. The words of the man under him brought him out of his depressing thoughts. 

"Fuck," he breathed. "You're so tight you little bitch."

_Tight. Bitch. Of course, that's all I am anymore._

"You're so big," Kokichi purred. 

He was lying. Those were empty words. He only said them to boost the client's ego and get this horrible session over with faster. He tightened around the stranger, who grunted and came inside of him, only to be stopped by the condom Kokichi made him wear. He thrust into Kokichi a few more times. He only got to release because he was stroking himself off in the meantime. 

* * *

The knock on his motel door snapped him out of his mind. 

"One second..!"

It was probably Nagito coming to get his money. No. This was potentially worse. When he opened the door a man was standing there. That wasn't Nagito. He had pale eyes hidden behind dark hair and an even darker hat. His nametag read 'Saihara' and Kokichi knew he was probably screwed. The room Kokichi was in smelled sweet and rich. Wine and some kind of candy.. His omega smell. The man blushed and took a step back. He saw the cash in Kokichi's hand. 

"Sorry to bother you. There were reports of illegal drugs being dealt here. You aren't, um... Buying any. Are you?"

"No, I thought you were..."

_Don't say pimp._

"My landlord. I live here."

"I'm sorry to bother you then. Listen, I'm also here because there were rumors of prostitution."

"I haven't heard anything like that. You might try across the street," he smiled. 

Saihara seemed to believe him. That grimace of Kokichi's was enough to get him to. Or so Kokichi thought. A hint of firewood passed his nose. It was pleasant and homey. Saihara cleared his throat and brought Kokichi out of his semi-trance. 

"You wouldn't be offended if I decided to poke around, would you? Just to be sure?"

"Not at all."

He was confident. He had nothing to hide. He stepped aside, allowing Saihara to come in. He started poking through dressers and paused. His cheeks were red. 

"You're an omega.. I'm _so_ sorry."

Kokichi realized that he'd found his drawer of... 'Heat toys'.

"Yeah..."

"Well, I'm Shuichi. Sorry for bothering you."

"Kokichi." 

He never told any clients his name. So to him, it didn't matter. 

"I'll be going now. It was nice to meet you, Kokichi."

He handed the other boy a card. Shuichi's business card, probably. Regardless, it had his number on it. Kokichi grinned. Shuichi found it almost unsettling how strange this omega was. As soon as the door closed, the wide grin dropped. However, he retained a small smile. He almost wanted Shuichi to stay here, he was so interesting. He caught himself already missing that scent. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi digs himself further into a dangerous hole, which leads him right to Shuichi. 
> 
> Tw: Guns, physical abuse, degradation

Kokichi lied. 

Shuichi knew that he'd lied. It took him a while to figure out, but the evidence was plain and simple. 

Shuichi had found out the omega lied after arresting a prostitute who was high on something. And she was only a few doors down from Kokichi's room. Maybe Kokichi just meant there were no prostitutes or drugs in _his_ room. Regardless, he needed to talk to Kokichi about it. He'd never get it off his mind if he didn't. He was the kind of guy who always needed answers, though if the omega was so hellbent on lying he may not get them.

He knocked on Kokichi's door, as he'd done two days ago. He heard a thump and a 'shit' come from the person inside. When the door opened, Kokichi smelled off. His scent was a bit different, but Shuichi wouldn't be able to put a finger on it for the life of him. His hair was messier than it was two days ago. The omega twirled a finger around one of the purple tips. 

"Morning Shuichiii~"

"Um. Good morning. May I come in?"

"I guess."

Kokichi's smile dropped to a slight grin as he let Shuichi in. His sheets were a mess and the smell of sex hit Shuichi's nose. 

"You aren't.. a prostitute are you?"

"Noooo," Kokichi whined. "One night stand. I got bored~"

"Right. Anyway, I thought you told me there were no prostitutes or drugs here."

The omega shrugged. "Not in my room. I dunno what the people who come and go do in their spare time. Why do you bring it up?"

"My uncle and I just arrested a prostitute a few doors down."

Kokichi frowned. That wasn't an answer he wanted to hear. Shuichi could pick up on the smell of nervousness. Despite that, Kokichi grinned again. "Like I said. I don't know what goes on in the other rooms."

Shuichi could feel himself blushing. He didn't know if it was because Kokichi was frustrating him or if it was something else. Kokichi plopped down on his bed and popped a pill into his mouth. Shuichi crossed his arms. 

"What? It's a heat suppressant. Don't you have work to do?"

"Sorry. I'll be going." 

Shuichi tipped the bill of his hat to Kokichi before walking out through the door, closing it behind him.

* * *

Kokichi turned his attention to his bathroom door. A man with unruly white hair stepped out. He didn't look happy. He sauntered over to the bed where Kokichi was sitting. 

"Who was that, my pretty omega?"

He tilted Kokichi's head up by placing his thumb and index fingers on and under Kokichi's chin. The omega's eyes shifted away. 

"It was that detective... Officer? I'm not sure."

"The officer who arrested one of my whores?"

"Komaeda I-"

Nagito moved his hand and smacked Kokichi hard enough for the boy's cheek to turn red. He let out a yelp and brought his slender fingers up to touch his stinging face. A few tears threatened to bead up at his eyes but he refused to let them spill. He saw Nagito reach behind him to grab something from his belt. He wasn't exactly sure what it was. Not until it was pointed at him. It was a gun. A fucking gun. He pressed it up to Kokichi's forehead. 

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't fucking shoot you. You're such an idiot. You knew who he was and you still let him in here? You're probably getting horny just thinking about him, aren't you?"

"Komaeda, I'm sorry! I told him there was nothing going on here. It isn't like that I swear, I didn't want him here."

"I can smell it, he's an alpha. Probably wanted him to fuck you, right? Say it."

Kokichi said nothing. 

"Say it. Or I'll fucking kill you."

"I wanted him to fuck me."

"There, that wasn't hard was it? Clean yourself out, I don't need you pregnant. I'll be back later for my cash, Kokichi."

* * *

Kokichi was disgusted with himself. Seeing Nagito leave him alone in his dark room filled him with a sense of emptiness. Like Nagito had taken a part of his sanity. Was it really his fault that Shuichi was going to find out what was going on here? He opened his drawer. An empty pack of heat suppressants and a small wad of cash. It wasn't near enough cash to pay Nagito with. He could feel a pang of heat in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't tell if it was anxiety or his heat finally coming back from the amount of pills he'd been taking. Either way, he was convinced that his 'owner' was going to kill him. He sighed, picking up the cash and sticking it in his pocket. He didn't bother grabbing any clothes or anything. The t-shirt and shorts he had on would have to suffice. Was he really considering this? Opening the back window and running? Maybe skipping town and going elsewhere? 

Maybe it'd be better than sticking around to find out what would happen to him otherwise. Kokichi was already on thin ice as is so why would it matter? He made his way over to the back window, opened it, and hoisted his skinny body up to the windowsill and outside. As soon as his feet hit the ground, Kokichi took off running into the forest behind the motel. Running as far as his legs would carry him, anyway. He felt so free. He wasn't out of the woods yet, quite literally, but free. He thought he should go back. Go back before Nagito noticed he was no longer there and wouldn't be punished for it. 

No. 

The mere thought made Kokichi even more desperate to keep running. He'd done this before. He ran away from home. He got involved in criminal activities. Then he was approached by Nagito Komaeda, and he signed his life away. He used his body for money, let strangers fuck him, use him, call him names. 

He stopped running once he saw a house. A house. It was seemingly in the middle of the woods, but once Kokichi peered around it he could see the street through the trees. He saw the sliding glass door that lead into the kitchen so he walked up to try and open it. Yeah, this was breaking and entering but he had a good reason. The door didn't open, so he turned his attention to the open window. He pushed it up a bit further, then pulled himself up so he could get into the house. The smell hit him in the face. That campfire smell. Then the door to, whoever's bedroom this was, opened. 

"Kokichi? Why are you breaking into my house?"

"Oh. Hi, Shuichi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what this is anymore lmao
> 
> How do you timeskip?  
> Also ooc Komaeda?  
> Events may or may not have been quick, idk how to pace. The main part of the story has yet to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi gets comfortable with Shuichi.

"Oh. Hi, Shuichi."

Shuichi crossed his arms. He glared at the omega who was half-hanging out of his window. 

"Again. Care to explain why you're breaking into my house? And why your cheek is red?"

"Oh, um..." 

He tried to think up a quick lie. One that would keep him from getting arrested. Kokichi touched his fingers to his cheek. It didn't really hurt anymore but it felt warmer than it should. He grinned. 

"My landlord and I got into an argument. Let's just say I can't stay there anymore."

"So you broke into a stranger's house?"

"Neehee, I knew it was yours. I could smell you."

Shuichi sighed, bringing his fingers up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Kokichi was pulling lies out of his ass but he was too tired to deal with the wily omega. 

"Can I stay here for a bit? Pleaseeee? I promise I won't be annoying."

"You're already annoying- fine. Do you at least have any spare clothes?"

"Nope!"

"I suppose you can borrow mine for now. Please get out of my window and take a shower."

Shuichi made his way over to his wardrobe, opening one of the drawers. He pulled out a white long-sleeved shirt and checkered pajama pants. He rarely wore them, but he knew they'd fit Kokichi, even if the were a bit big. 

"Please remove your clothes."

"That's dirty, Shu~"

"That's not what I meant. Shower's down the hall, leave your clothes outside the door." 

His cheeks were dusted a bright pink at Kokichi's comment. He handed the omega the spare clothes, watching the smaller leave the room and go into the bathroom. when Kokichi dropped his clothes outside the door, Shuichi picked them up and went to wash them. That strong, sweet wine smell hit his nose almost as soon as he touched them. He brought the clothes closer to his chest for a moment. There were also some strange smells on his clothes, ones he didn't recognize. He didn't bother to question it, just put the clothes in the washing machine. Something told the alpha that Kokichi probably needed some kind of help. 

Shuichi made his way to the living room. The only sound in the house was the crackling of the fireplace that was soon drowned out by the sound of the running water in the shower. He picked up the mystery novel he'd been reading, opening to the page that he'd lazily dogeared. Right back into the heat of the moment. The handsome detective was poking around, trying to find clues as to who had stolen some precious artifact from a museum. How cliché, he thought. Yet he continued to read anyway because he was just so invested in it. Shuichi loved mystery novels, partly because of his uncle. 

He heard the shower turn off and soon heard the sound of bare feet on the wooden floor. Shuichi looked up from his book to see Kokichi standing in the hallway. The shirt was too big for him, which he found adorable, but he'd never say it out loud. Kokichi's hair was still wet, but at least it wasn't soaked. Shuichi patted the spot on the couch next to him. 

"Come here. We'll go shopping for some clothes for you tomorrow."

"Does that mean I get to stay here for a bit?"

Shuichi sighed. "I suppose."

Kokichi plopped down next to him and squeezed the detective's arm. He smiled, nosing into his shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, next one is gonna be really long though.

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/mDcdt-3hJ_Q  
> Partial inspiration came from this song ^  
> Short chapter but they'll get longer I promise.


End file.
